This invention relates to a pipe connector system that is particularly adapted for the field connection of pipe, particularly thermo plastic pipe. The pipe connector system includes an engagement ring for a stub-end pipe and the alternate use of a removable convoluted flange assembly or a removable shell-type, coupling for interconnecting pipe segments. The interchangeable flange assembly or coupling allows the pipe connector system of this invention to be used in conventional piping systems. The adaptability and flexibility provided by the interchangeable flange system or coupling system makes the combined system ideally suited where alterations in the piping system are inevitable, or where alternatives are required for different situations.
For example, in the mining industry, thermal plastic pipe is used to convey particulate matter pneumatically or in a liquid slurry. In addition to frequent rerouting of the transport system, the piping is subject to wear from the abrasive material transported. To maximize usage of the thermal plastic pipe, segments of the pipe might be removed and replaced. A system that allows flexibility in the field replacement of pipe has great advantages in returning the system to operation.
As a further example, certain situations may require the use of a shell-type coupling, where the connecting bolts of a flange assembly are not accessible. Additionally, a flange connector may be required to connect a pipe segment to a flanged fitting such as a value. A system having readily available alternatives is therefore desired, particularly in pipe systems that are temporary or subject to alteration.
The pipe connectors of this invention include an engagement ring that engages the stub-end of a pipe to seat the alternate interconnectors. The engagement ring is designed to restrain cold flow of material in the end stub to insure a seal is maintained. The common configuration of the engagement ring enables either the coupling or the flange assembly to interconnect the piping. Additionally, the engagement ring is formed as either a full-ring or a split-ring depending on the connector used and the requirements of the interconnection process.
For example, where a pipe segment has a stub end pre-installed, a split ring is required for utilization of the interconnectors. However, where a stub end is being installed, a full ring can be slipped over the pipe end, with a flange if desired, before installation of the stub end. In thermoplastic pipe, a stub end can be thermally coupled to the pipe end by thermocoupling equipment. This procedure can easily be performed in the field and is one of the factors that makes thermoplastic piping desirable for many industrial, agricultural and material moving processes.
The use of light-weight, convoluted flange assemblies which can be cast from aluminum or ductile iron, is advantageous for savings in transport, storage and installation costs. Similarly, the cast aluminum or ductile iron coupling assemblies are designed and configured to minimize weight for the design strength of the coupling. The flange assemblies and coupling assemblies can be fabricated from other materials such as stainless steel or polymer encapsulated steel for specialty situations.